


【周迦】雨夜来客

by MiloHolic



Series: Sleep No More [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest, or to be specific 1900-1930 AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 在一个下着大雨的晚上，陌生的访客前来拜访一座破败的老宅他的名字叫做阿周那。他带来一些被尘封的往事，和一位无人愿意提起的故人。他说，因为这是他非常重要的人，而他想要知道这个人全部的故事。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Sleep No More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837300
Kudos: 13





	【周迦】雨夜来客

**Author's Note:**

> 加入了许多捏造设定的近现代paro，时间设定大约在20世纪初；  
> 一种很啰嗦的风格，偏翻译腔，回忆/发生在过去的事情，用下划线标注。  
> 有针对未成年人的虐待行为的暗示。  
> 大量的原创工具人出没

等到第三声冬雷也消失在天边时，雨滴终于从厚重的云中落了下来，而亨利·布莱德利则终于从饮酒过度的头痛欲裂中苏醒。

壁炉不知何时已熄灭，屋子彻底黑了。本该变为雪花飘下来的水汽化为了瓢泼大雨，令本就寒冷的冬夜愈发难熬。亨利·布莱德利已经快要70岁了，正是怕冷的时候，又没有毛毯，他缩在不甚舒服的椅子里哼哼唧唧了一会儿，最终还是站起身来，摸索着划了一根火柴，点亮了手边矮桌上的煤油灯。

昏暗的灯光照亮的，是一栋头顶颇高的旧房子。据说这里曾是哪位穷奢极欲的欧洲贵族在新世界的土地上斥资建造的庄园，可如今它只是一座无人关心的、空荡阴森的老宅罢了。亨利摇摇晃晃地起身，顾不上自己踢倒了空酒瓶，吃力地弯腰捡起壁炉边几根劈好的木柴，熟练地生起火来。

很快，更为明亮的火光便照亮了这个房间，也带来一些驱寒的热气。亨利站起身，回过头去看着这间陪伴了他几十年的卧室，虽然乏味，但不失温馨。他早已处理掉了所有东西，只留下了对他而言绝对必要的个人物品。大约十个小时之后的早晨，将会有几位来自房屋中介的体面人前来拜访，正式办理一些交接手续，在那之后，这卧室里所有的物什都会被塞进他破旧的小手提包里，同他一起前往新的居所。

虽说是最后一晚，但亨利的脑子里一片空白。若是在平常，他会回到椅子里继续喝酒，但都这个时候了，这么做好像有失妥当。明天会是个很长的一天，他不想把自己累得太惨。他寻思着自己是不是应该最后巡视一圈，再早早地回到床上，吃一片安眠药，以期拥有一场没有噩梦侵扰的睡眠。就在这时，玄关大门上传来一阵颇有节奏感的敲击声。

砰，砰，砰；砰，砰，砰。

都这个时候了，还会有谁来拜访？走错路的邮递员？没事找事的警察？迷路的游客？还是恶作剧的孩子？不管是哪一种，都立刻让亨利的大脑敲响了警钟。这里并不欢迎外人，尤其是大冬天夜里还要麻烦老年人下楼去替他开门的不速之客。

砰，砰，砰；砰，砰，砰。

几乎是屏气凝神地，亨利保持着静默，生怕发出一点点动静。窗外的雨声又变大了，他由衷地希望这位客人能够识趣地自行离开。没有谁能忍受在这样的雨中停留。

砰，砰，砰；砰，砰，砰。

锲而不舍的敲门声最终还是停息了下来。亨利松了口气，满心喜悦地想着这个夜晚终于又一次重新完全属于他了，全然忘记了身后的壁炉还在熊熊燃烧。

被这样一打扰，巡视的心血来潮已然完全不见，酒兴反而又上来了。亨利放下油灯，坐回椅子里，又给自己开了一瓶酒。然而，他远远低估了这位不受欢迎的客人的执着程度。一声爆响突然从楼下传来，是仿佛木头被活生生掰开时一样的刺耳噪音。“上帝耶稣啊！”亨利大叫起来，吓得猛一手抖，酒瓶差点掉在地上砸得粉碎。

就像这个年代里每一个尚且拥有常识的守门人一样，亨利立马一手抓起提灯，一手抓起放在一边的唯一武器：一根撬棍，跌跌撞撞地走出自己的房门。站在二楼的走廊上，辐射的灯光可以恰好让他看见一楼大厅的轮廓，在那里，有一个男人正不徐不疾地走进门厅，密集的水滴从他的大衣下摆上滴落下来，在地砖上形成了一道窄窄的小溪。他一定是暴力破开了厨房的侧门，并从那里进入了一楼。亨利的手心微微冒出汗来。那扇门的插销虽然确实已经锈得不行，亨利也无心更换，但要用蛮力破坏它，也是远非一般人的力气能做到的。

注意到头顶的光源，贸然的闯入者抬起头来，他看见站在二楼的亨利，不气也不恼，甚至颇有礼貌地脱下帽子，微微躬身：“晚上好，布莱德利先生。”他的声音意外地年轻，音调愉快而悦耳，“希望我没有太过打扰你，外面的雨实在是太大了。”

若是在平常，对任何不经允许便闯入的小贼，亨利·布莱德利都有十足的自信可以用自己微薄的装备，一边故弄玄虚，一边将人通通赶出去。但今天，面对一个拥有过人力气，还知道他名字，明显有备而来的擅闯民宅者，他有些底气不足了。

为了让自己看起来不要那么心虚，他迈着夸张的步子走下楼梯，用喘气的声音和等同的礼节来掩盖胆怯的事实：“晚上好，这位不知名的、没有耐心的先生。多么美好的一个夜晚啊，很可惜，我并没有能拿来招待你的东西。”他踉踉跄跄地走下楼梯，终于站在了对方的面前，“在我叫来警察轰你出去之前，你最好有个足够好的理由来说服我。不然就算我放过你，我们的厨娘多洛雷斯也会追杀你到天涯海角的。”

对方回给他一声礼貌的轻笑：“不必担心，我会赔偿财物损失的。”他停顿了一下，“而我向你保证，我并没有不好的意图。我来到这里是有正当的理由的。”

亨利将提灯抬高了一些，好看清这位访客的脸，灯光下，他看见一个皮肤黝黑、身材挺拔的年轻男人，面容就如大卫的雕塑一般英俊。他一手捧着帽子，一手插在大衣兜里，通身上下透露出一种只有上等人才会有的从容和优雅。即便外衣和帽子都已经在大雨中淋得透湿，这种王子般的端庄都令满身酒气、邋里邋遢的亨利不由自主地感到自惭形秽。仅从外貌判断，哪怕他已经干下了抢劫犯的事实，也很难让人相信他真是个罪犯。

“哦，是吗？可这里已经是待售状态，什么有意义的东西都没有了。”亨利一边转身，一边咕哝着下了逐客令，他实在不喜欢和这种一看就很难缠的年轻人打交道，哪怕会给钱也一样，“不管你的理由是什么，我相信你都可以等到早上。现在你可以自己找路出去了。”

他站在原地，并不阻拦亨利的离开，看起来游刃有余。等到他快要登上台阶，才开口说道：“假如我告诉你，我是为了迦尔纳而来的呢？”

亨利的脚步猛地停下，这动作是如此突然，连提灯都在他手中摇晃了起来。他倒吸一口冷气，转过身去，面色苍白地看着他。光线离得远了，年轻人有一大半的脸都隐没在了黑暗里，露出的脸上表情似笑非笑，阴沉而诡谲，仿佛一尊立在地狱门口睥睨着亨利·布莱德利的恶魔。

“不瞒你说，今天晚上还是有些冷的，穿着湿衣服的时候更是如此。”见他不说话，年轻人讨好般地说道，“不知道你是否介意请我到你烧着炉火的屋子里去取个暖？当然，如果还能分我一口小酒，那就感激不尽了。”

若非酒精钝化了他的思维能力，亨利也许不会答应这个年轻人的请求。但是，从他嘴里说出的那个名字，和这个年轻人本身的某种气质加在一起，仿佛拥有了一种可以迫使任何人答应他任何事的力量。他犹豫再三，仍然把这位来路不明的年轻人请进了房间。然而一进到房间里，亨利便放下撬棍、拿起了拨火棍，一边假装照看炉火，一边用余光观察着这个可疑年轻人的行动。

他脱下了湿漉漉的外衣和帽子，将它们挂在壁炉边的衣帽架上，整理着自己的袖口，对我说道：“失礼了，我还没有做过自我介绍吧。”他抬起头，对亨利和善地微笑着，“我的名字叫做阿周那，刚刚从纽约过来。”

“哦。”亨利兴趣缺缺、满腔疑虑地回答，“你……你和那个富可敌国的侯爵继承人同名？”

“事实上，已经不是继承人了，上周刚刚完成了爵位继承的仪式。”

这无异于承认自己就是侯爵本人。亨利呆滞了一下，迟疑地说：“……可是你听起来并不像是个英国人。”

“你是指我的口音？”阿周那转了转眼球，立刻换上了一口英国腔，“如果你听我这样说话会觉得更加自在，我也不会介意。”

“还是免了。”亨利立刻转过脸去，重新面对着壁炉，眼底的疑虑仍然没有消失，“我们美国乡下可招待不起这样的大人物。我已经说过，这里什么都没有了。”

“不对，布莱德利先生。‘有什么’和‘没有什么’，都应该是依据被寻找之物的性质而定的。”他换回美国口音，拿起一个还算得上干净的酒杯，毫不客气地从矮桌上放着的开口酒瓶里给亨利和自己各倒了些酒，“我无意强迫任何人。但是，在得到令我心满意足的答复之前，我是不会离开的。”

“你爱怎样怎样，明天早上就会有人过来交接，就算你不肯走，到时我也会走的。”

“那么，我可以拜托那几位绅士，卖我个人情，推迟一下行程，他们想必不会介意。”

“哈，你不可能做得到的。”

“想让我试试看吗？现在请我的朋友拍一副电报过去，明早他们就能收到。在新世界里贵族权势也许算不了什么，但钱可是万能的通行证。”

“你……”亨利忍不住喊道，“你到底想要怎么样？！”

沉默。阿周那站在壁炉边，姿态十分放松，然而浑身上下每一根线条都在诉说着矢志不渝的坚定，一种属于贵族出身的，势在必得的气势。良久，他低声说道：“迦尔纳。”

亨利·布莱德利几乎是肉眼可见地发起抖来。

“请不要试图敷衍我，布莱德利先生，我知道的比你认为的要多。”阿周那平静而坚定地说，“我知道，在整整五十年的时间里，这里曾经是一家颇具规模，但经营不善的孤儿院，而你是这里的最后一任院长。”

“二十八年前，有人将一个襁褓中的婴儿遗弃在孤儿院的玄关台阶上，那个婴儿就是迦尔纳。迦尔纳在这里生活了十二年，这是他人生中停留时间最长、记录最明确的一段历史，对漠不关心的外人而言，这段时光过于平静，乏善可陈到只值短短的一句话，但我并不满足于此。”

“我并不关心财物，也不关心放在档案室架子上落灰的废纸。这些身外之物，只要我想要，就全都可以弄到。可人并不只是冰冷的纸质记录。我想要的，是一个实实在在地认识他、了解他，与他一同度过了这十二年的人。那就是你，布莱德利先生——不，布莱德利院长。请你告诉我，那时的迦尔纳是个什么样的人？在他身上都发生了什么事？他是怀抱着怎样的心境在这里长大，最终又是为何突然从记录上消失了呢？”

“我想知道的，只是有关于他的，这样一些微小的往事而已。”

阿周那越是说着，亨利·布莱德利的身体便越是蜷缩。他看起来努力想要把自己缩成一团，这让他整个人的姿态都生出了一种可悲的喜感。在侯爵平静而毫不退让的目光之下，他哆哆嗦嗦地问：“你……你……你到底是什么人……你和他……是什么关系？”

这完全是个可以预料的问题，问出来只是迟早的事情罢了。但不知为何，始终从容不迫、步步紧逼的年轻侯爵，却完全失去了笑容。他喝了一口酒，转而注视着壁炉里跳动的火焰，无言的身姿散发出一种悲哀的气息：“他对我而言是……一个很重要的人。”

亨利摇着头，发出仿佛失去理智般的笑声：“不，这不可能……你在骗人。不要以为我老眼昏花了，就听不出来你撒谎。……无耻的骗子！”

面对言辞激烈的指责，阿周那完全无动于衷。他只是稍稍偏过头，探究地看着这位老人：“为什么你如此笃定我是在骗你呢？”

亨利·布莱德利并不回答，只是拼命地摇头。

阿周那低下目光：“既然如此，我也不会强求你相信我——不如让我们来做个交易吧。”他抬起一只手，将杯中残酒一饮而尽，“只要你愿意将我想要的东西给我，你可以向我提出一个要求，任何要求。只要在我的能力之内，我都可以满足你。”

终于，亨利·布莱德利的歇斯底里逐渐停息下来：“那是什么意思，即便我向你要求你的全部财产也行？”

“我也一样不会拒绝。”

他发出一声讽刺的讪笑，拿起自己的酒杯，同样一饮而尽。新陈代谢系统里有了足够的酒精，他好像又找回了一点勇气阿周那可以看得出来，也许嘴上不说一句话，但老人其实已经相信了他了：“也许……你是真的很重视他吧。”他砸吧了一下嘴唇，“假如，我是说假如，你说的都是真话的话，我确实有一件事可以拜托你。”

“但说无妨。”

“我会容忍你，做你想做的事，问你想问你的问题，去你想去的地方……但仅仅只有这一个晚上。”亨利深吸一口气，“等到天亮，无论是你，还是那个名字，都必须从我的生活里消失。”

阿周那站在原地，安静地听着他把话说完，最后将酒杯啪地一声扣在矮桌上。

“我答应你。”他轻声说道。火光在他英俊的面容上跳动，把所有理应在那里的情绪都融化得模糊不清。

迦尔纳，迦尔纳，迦尔纳。

就这样简简单单的三个音节，已经有很多年没有人对他提起了。二十八年过去了，如今只不过是提起，和这个名字相得益彰的形象依然鲜明地回到了他的脑海中：一个拥有漂亮的青绿色眼睛、瘦削而寡言、总是独来独往的白皙男孩。

起先，亨利以为他是因为得了白化病，才会被家人遗弃，这样的例子在乡下家庭里并不少见。但他很快就发现，白发和白皙的皮肤同金发小麦色皮肤一样，不过只是天生的模样罢了，这孩子虽然有些特殊，但身体和心理一点问题也没有。

亨利做了这么多年的孤儿院院长，从没有见过像他这样的孩子。与经历过流浪、抛弃、家庭变故的孩子不一样，他等同于是出生在这里，不曾真正见识过高墙与篱笆之外的世界。然而，迦尔纳却既没有受到保护的孩子特有的天真无邪，也没有遭了背叛的孩子应有的消极悲观。一种令人惊异的早熟天赋在他很小时就显现了出来，让他能以对孩童而言过于冷静客观、洞若观火的眼光去看待周围的一切，从周围人们的一举一动，到人情世故与炎凉世态。更要命的是，即便他本人没有任何评判的意思，却仍然会选择将自己的所见毫无保留地说出口来，而且永远不知道边界在哪——不是说得过多，就是说得过少。

多亏了这罕见的特质，迦尔纳在孤儿院里几乎没有交到过任何朋友，反而还挨了不少打。但是，别看他瘦小又纤弱，打起架来却异常凶悍，往往要好几个大孩子才能把他压制住。这种时候，若非大人前来拉架，热血上头的男孩们是不会停止的，最后倒霉的无一例外是一拳难敌四手的小迦尔纳。这个性子倔强的瘦弱孩子最终成了霸凌者们最爱“照顾”的对象。

当时的孤儿院里，至多能同时拥有四十七个孩子，却只有三四位全职照看的大人，他们始终无法面面俱到，更不可能随时把迦尔纳护在身边。好在他聪明过人，知道当一群气势汹汹的大男孩朝着自己冲过来时，就是时候找地方躲起来了。身材瘦小的孩子能钻进许多意想不到的地方，但没有朋友，也就无人给他放哨。最终往往要等到天黑，亨利才能从某个奇怪的角落里找到饿得睡着了的迦尔纳，把他带出来。

即便如此，却没有人见过迦尔纳的眼泪——孤独，暴力，封闭，这本该足以击垮一个年幼的孩子，可他甚至没有过一句抱怨。

迦尔纳最喜欢做的事情，是读书，和发呆。发呆的意思并不是指盯着天花板上的污渍出身，而是在天气良好时，搬来一张椅子垫在脚下，再踮起脚尖眺望窗外。

有时，亨利也会加入他，于是迦尔纳就会问他：“布莱德利先生，外面的世界是什么样的呢？”

“外面的世界？你也看到了，有绿草，大树，能开出花的灌木丛……”

“我不是在说院子里，我说的是，篱笆之外的世界。”

“那就难以回答了。迦尔纳，外面的世界是很大的。”

“有多大呢？”迦尔纳说道，眼睛闪闪发亮，“会有《格列佛游记》里的大人国和小人国吗？”

亨利忍不住笑出声来：“那倒是没有。不过，倒是有更多你想都想不到的神奇事物。我想，等到迦尔纳你长大了，总有一天会见识到的。”

他兀自沉浸在久远的回忆里，直到“啪”地一声，亨利·布莱德利被吓了一跳。他抬起头，曾经被活蹦乱跳的孩童们包围的、充满生气的孤儿院消失了，充斥在耳中的只有巨大的雨声，而面前屹立着的只有这阴森的老宅，以及提着灯、忧虑地注视着他的阿周那。他们正站在庄园四楼，曾经的孤儿院宿舍区的走廊里，刚才的噪音就是阿周那击掌发出的。

“你还好吗，布莱德利先生？”他问道，“你好像走神了。”

“什么？”亨利茫然地反问，语无伦次地为自己辩解，“不，不，我只是……想起一些事情罢了，关于明天的行程之类的。”

“好的。”阿周那看起来并不想过深追问，“可以麻烦你告诉我，迦尔纳的房间在哪里吗？”

“往前走，走廊最深处右手边。”

阿周那点点头，向前走去，亨利只能跟在其后。屋外的大雨还在继续，丝毫没有停歇的迹象。等天亮的时候，几条必经之路很可能就会被泥水淹没。无论侯爵阁下是否动用他的威权，明早的访客都注定会迟到了。

三年前，孤儿院最后能够倚靠的一点微薄的捐助也停止了，在那之后，孤儿院不得不宣布破产，并拍卖了所有能卖的东西来偿还债务。一家孤儿院的末路总是十分凄凉，所有能卖钱的东西都被搬走了，帮工们都被遣散，而孩子们都被送到了新的修道院。亨利并不知道等待着他们的是什么，正如他不知道自己的未来在哪里，又或者说未来究竟是否还存在。他只是麻木地留在这里，无处可去，一边打理着剩余的事务，一边沉溺在永无止境的自怨自艾里。这个结局在很久以前就已经注定了，亨利没有任何人可以责怪——除了他自己。

这段路走起来，事实上是很短的。很快，他们就来到了房间门口。它并没有上锁，阿周那只是轻轻碰了一下，破旧的木门便“吱呀”一声敞开，露出背后狭小的卧室来。

然而，正如亨利不断对他强调的一样：这里已经什么都没有了。房间里光秃秃的，所有的家具都蒙着一层灰，几乎与黑暗完全化为一体，凄凉得令人心悸。

“意外地……普通啊。”阿周那评论道。

“那可真是不好意思了，但一个孩子单独一间房，已经是我们孤儿院能提供的最好的条件了。”亨利有些酸溜溜地说。

“说得也是。”阿周那叹了口气。亨利在他背后投来一个疑惑的眼神：这位性子古怪的侯爵大人到底指望着能在一家破败的孤儿院里看见什么？

当然，或许是因为这尊贵身份带来的傲慢天性，阿周那自觉没有必要对他解释任何事情。他走进房间里，踩在卧室的木地板上，压迫得陈腐的木头也发出不堪重负的声音，一瞬间甚至让亨利有些担心这多年无人涉足的地板是否还能够承载一个成年人的重量。但阿周那，好像没有什么能让他担忧，站在这狭小得几乎转不过身的房间里，他抬高灯火，仔仔细细地环视着周身的一切，仿佛这不是一间寒酸的陋室，而是绘满艺术杰作的宫殿。

难以忍受这微妙的静默，亨利出声说道：“这里根本没有什么好看的。”

“是吗？”阿周那回过头来，“也许是因为你看得还不够仔细。”

他轻轻跺了跺脚，踩了三四块木板之后，终于听见了截然不同的音效。亨利瞪大了眼睛，阿周那十分干脆利落地半跪下来，揭开松动的木地板，毫不在意其下长年累月积攒的泥土与灰尘，一把伸手进去，掏出一个小小的盒子来。

于是，亨利也忍不住走了进去，与阿周那一同低下头，查看这在数次清扫中都没能被发现的漏网之鱼。一个细细长长的旧铁盒，已经几乎被锈蚀的痕迹彻底吞没，但还隐约可以看见它曾经的花纹——这是个饼干盒。

在物资没有那么紧缺的年代里，孩子们每周一人能分得一块饼干。亨利从未关心过吃完的饼干的盒子是如何处置的，全然不知竟然还能这样被迦尔纳偷偷藏起来。

阿周那“咔哒”一声徒手撬开了它，低下头，轻轻地拨弄着内容物。铁盒也许饱经风霜，但其下的东西仍然保存得很好，但是——它们仍旧什么也不是。几张已然褪色的剪纸，来自不同邮局的邮票，发黄的明信片，用到短短一截的蜡笔，被早已失去作用的胶水黏在一起的纸片画着难以看出形状的画、最上方用幼稚的字体歪歪扭扭地写着《格列佛游记》，还有散落在盒子各个角落里的数只千纸鹤。

亨利轻轻地“哦”了一声，阿周那小心地用两根手指将千纸鹤捻了起来，在它的翅膀上，写着两行几乎彻底褪色了的铅笔字：感谢你在这一周里的优秀表现（Thank you for your excellent performance during this week）。

“很精巧啊。”阿周那评价着，“没想到他还会留着这样的东西……嗯？布莱德利先生，怎么了？你的脸色很难看啊？”

“长大？”迦尔纳的眼睛低垂了下去，他看起来有些泄气，“可是……那要很久吧？”

亨利不忍心看他这消沉的样子，伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，说：“你很等不及？那我们就来想想别的办法吧。”

迦尔纳的眼睛重新亮了起来。

“我有个计划。下个月开始，我会给每周表现最好的小孩折一只千纸鹤。”亨利耐心地解释，“只要迦尔纳你能拿到……十只千纸鹤，下次马车过来的时候，就让西塞莉小姐带你去镇上玩，你看怎么样？”

看着和蔼的胖院长，迦尔纳犹豫了一下，问道：“你保证？”

“我保证。”

这一次，就连那张向来波澜不惊的小脸都一同被点亮了。迦尔纳重重地点了点头，严肃地回答：“谢谢你，布莱德利先生。”

“不，不。”亨利·布莱德利踉跄着后退了两步，抱住自己的脑袋，再一次陷入歇斯底里之中，“这不是……我没有……”

他什么也没能说出来，不是因为词穷，而是肺里突然没了气。世界突然之间天旋地转，亨利无法保持平衡，差点摔在地上，阿周那眼疾手快冲上前一步扶了一把，这才没有让他彻底倒在地板上，只是歪歪地靠在墙壁上，贴着墙根滑坐下来。幼年迦尔纳的宝藏盒因为这突然的变化被遗弃在地板上，里面的杂物散了一地。

“布莱德利先生？坚持一下，布莱德利先生……哦，你在流冷汗。”

年轻侯爵的脸色顿时变得无比严肃。他就着微弱的灯光，迅速地查看了一下亨利的瞳孔。随后，他用自己的半边肩膀果断地扛起亨利酸软无力的身体，好像一个两百八十多磅重的老人不过只是一袋面粉，另一只空着的手则拎起了提灯。

他斩钉截铁地命令道，样子活像是一名医生：“布莱德利先生……布莱德利先生，听得到我说话吗？你可能是中风了。虽然我还有其他想去的地方，不过现在，我得送你回房间去休息。”

搬运一位老人，即使对力气惊人的阿周那而言也并非易事。他几乎是半拖半拽地把亨利·布莱德利搬回了房间，后者不断发出哼哼的声音，竭力让自己在年轻人面前不要显得过于狼狈。他咚地一声把亨利放倒在壁炉前的椅子里，将最后几根木柴扔进壁炉，拨旺炉火，最后直起身子整理了一下自己的衣服，问道：“要喝点水吗？”

亨利摆了摆手，虚弱地回答：“喝酒就行了。”

阿周那噗嗤一声笑了：“还是喝水吧，我可不推荐在这种时候继续喝酒。”

亨利晕头转向，大声抱怨着：“你凭什么管我……你是哪来的医生吗？”

他并不理睬亨利的无理要求，只是消失在亨利的视野死角里，发出翻箱倒柜的声音：“我也许并没有坐在桌子后面压人舌头查看喉咙，但还是上过几年医学院的，先生。”

“尊贵的侯爵阁下还会做这种事？”

“时代变了，布莱德利先生。现在的人已经不能够再靠着一种社会地位走遍天下了。说来也许会让你吃惊，我甚至还上过战场呢。”

“战场？你？”

“哦，请别误会，我并不是想吹嘘自己……不过是两年军医的经历罢了，并不是真的在战场上杀敌。”他停顿了一会儿，“比起杀人，我更喜欢救人性命。”

亨利依然头晕目眩，方才的话，谁也不知道他听进去了几句。他问：“不介意我问问吧，你是……你是怎么知道那里有藏着东西的？这么多年了，从来没有人发现……”

“没有人发现也很正常。”阿周那终于回到了他的视线里，带着一只水杯，和一个水罐，为亨利倒了满满一杯水。他将水杯递给亨利，低声说道，“……毕竟迦尔纳非常擅长躲藏。”

冰凉的水只被草草地喝进去了一口，亨利便感到自己清醒了不少，头晕的感觉也有所减缓，只是呼吸依然短促，好像喘不上气来：“你说得好像……自己真的认识他一样。”

“为什么你如此认定我不可能认识他？”

“因为他……”

声音戛然而止。亨利·布莱德利像是想起了什么一样，猛地把即将出口的话语堵在了喉头。借着火光，阿周那看见老人的眼里闪现出了泪花。

“对不起。”他嗫嚅着说道，声音里带着崩溃的哭腔，“对不起……我做不到。”

“布莱德利先生。”阿周那提高了声音，“请你看着我——我说，看着我！”

这一声突然的吼叫，让亨利再一次吓得几乎跳了起来。阿周那双手插兜，居高临下地注视着他，脸上没有一丝笑容：“你现在是不是感觉到越发头晕，恶心，浑身乏力，胸闷气短？——那样就对了。”

一个可怕的想法在亨利的脑子里逐渐形成，他蜷缩起来，感觉汗水逐渐渗透了自己的里衣：“你……你在我的酒里，做了手脚？”

阿周那不置可否，只是再次对他笑了笑——怎么会有人能够露出这样的笑容？只是嘴角牵动出漂亮的弧度，眼睛里却没有一丝真切的热意。那完美得非人的伪装终于被卸了下来，站在他眼前的年轻侯爵满腔怒火：“怎么会呢，布莱德利先生？你实在是太疑神疑鬼了。我说过，我是不会杀人的。我只是希望你接下来可以好好坐在那里，不要大喊，不要大叫，也不要动不动就想赶我走，认认真真地听我把话说完。”

“刚才，我在你的枕边，发现了一张照片。”他的声音低沉了下来，带着一种如大型肉食动物般的威吓，一字一句，吐词缓慢，“那是一张拍摄于十六年前的合照。四十个孩子，三位帮工，和被围在中间的亨利·布莱德利先生，你本人。”

“多么完美的照片啊，每个人看起来都非常开心，唯一美中不足的大概只有姿势死板了些。但是有一个地方，不得不引起我的注意。这四十个孩子里，只有一个人的模样，被人用圆珠笔粗暴地划掉了。我有仔细地查看过，那个被抹消了身影的孩子，就是迦尔纳，不是吗？”

“看到这张照片，我意识到了，你也许是个好人，但并不是个诚实的人。不给你施加一些压力，我是永远都无法问出我想要的东西的。所以，现在开始，我不再同你玩无聊的捉迷藏游戏了。就让我们开诚布公，把话说明白吧。”

“起初，我以为你只是极度厌恶迦尔纳。只要我一提他的名字，就会造成你的反应过度，甚至情绪失控。可是……为什么要如此憎恨一个孩子呢？他离开的时候，甚至还没有成年。”

“但是现在我明白了。布莱德利先生，你并不恨他，你不厌恶任何一个孩子。事实恰恰相反——你发自真心地爱着这些孩子，你关心他们的情绪，他们的人生，他们的命运与未来。你甚至不惜增加开支，也要为每个孩子争取到足够的私人空间，甚至自掏腰包为他们购买零食……布莱德利先生，你放在枕边的那张照片，都已经卷边了，明显是每天都会拿出来看的东西。没有人会将自己讨厌的对象放在枕边，天天看着他们入睡。”

亨利将脸埋入掌心，发出痛苦的叫声。然而阿周那无动于衷，继续说道：“你的酗酒已经持续了很久，远不止一两年。先生，这样喝酒，你到现在还活着可谓是上帝保佑。介绍我过来的先生是你的旧识，他不断感慨着自己从未见过一个人可以像你这样，突然之间性情大变，从一个温和而博爱的人变得愤世嫉俗、反复无常、冷漠暴躁，还时时沉溺在酒精与坏情绪中。布莱德利先生，这样的心理状况是不可能好好经营孤儿院的；他们说你堕落了，但我不认为有这么简单。旁人眼中无法理解的变化，背后必有其深层原因。在战场上，我见过许多与你类似的人，这种经久不衰的哀恸理应拥有一个完全不同的名字。”

“那就是愧疚。”

“十六年前，到底发生了什么事，让你甚至不敢再听到迦尔纳的名字，不敢再看见迦尔纳的照片？”

即便这是一个不得不回答的质问，他又能给出个什么样的回答呢？

他犯下了错误，一个大错，说是罪行也毫不为过。如果再给他一次机会，他就是咬紧牙关也要选择更艰难，但更安全的那条路。但是木已成舟，时光不会倒流，哪里会有第二次机会？亨利·布莱德利其实早已明白，打从阿周那走进孤儿院的大门以来，他的口中说出的就只有事实。无论其后原因究竟为何，他的的确确将迦尔纳看得无比珍重。在他的目光下，亨利羞愧难当。他可以跪在阿周那的面前，像罪人跪在神像前忏悔一般祈求他的原谅，但于事无补。事实上，就连这样的话他都说不出口，因为他深知这不过是在为自己进行辩解罢了。

只是，这怎么可能？

“你不可能认识他……”亨利嗫嚅着说道，“因为……迦尔纳已经死了。我曾试图去找他，但是哪儿都找不到。打听遍了认识的人，也没有结果，他就像是完全消失了，这只可能是……只可能是……”

终于，老人将脸埋在掌心中，无助地哭泣起来。

一直以来表现得善解人意的侯爵脸色冷得好像一块冰，他对眼泪无动于衷，但也没有表露出任何不耐烦，只是整理了一下另一张椅子——它已经布满了灰尘和蛛网——在亨利面前，壁炉旁边慢条斯理地坐下来。

“不必着急，布莱德利先生。”他冷冷地说，“我们还有一整晚的时间。”

十七年前的一天，孤儿院迎来了特殊的客人。

他的名字叫做库马尔，一位在新大陆的掘金运动中一夜崛起的单身富豪，他本人骑着高头大马走在最前，操着一口油腔滑调的南方口音，头发和胡须打理得整齐顺畅，属于他的小车队气派十足地拜访了这家乡下孤儿院，带来了马车、礼物、和救命的投资计划。在孤儿院原有的资助者都逐渐撤资、前路方向一片灰暗的时刻，他的到来好比救世主降临。为此，亨利盛情款待了他。不过，也许是见惯了奢华的排场，孤儿院微薄的存款能做到的招待，在他眼中简直不值一提，只有在见到列队欢迎他的孩子们时，男人留着精致胡须的嘴唇才展露出笑容。

“啊——看看这些喜悦的小脸儿，孩子们真是太可爱了。”他搓着双手赞美道。

当时，亨利并没有更多的想法。若非是因为喜欢孩子，大约也没有几个富豪愿意往这里投钱吧，毕竟，那还不是个流行慈善事业的年代。洽谈之后，他们达成了一笔交易。库马尔先生每年会向孤儿院提供五百美金的资金，直接打到以孤儿院的名义开设的银行账户上；作为交换，他要带走一个女孩。

“我太需要可靠的女仆了，最好是从小就在我身边，这样的孩子才信得过。这年头，让成年人为自己打理生活，实在是太危险了，他们满脑子只想着搞钱。”他高谈阔论道，“当然，我不会强迫她留下——等她大了，如果确实想要离开，我也会给她一笔钱，让她去做自己喜欢做的事情。”

从孤儿院中领养孩子、打小培养，让他们成为对家族和领主绝对忠诚的家仆，确实是贵族的常见做派。欧洲人逐渐式微，蓄奴又不再合法，新大陆的富豪们也就开始有样学样了。或许是在孤儿院的象牙塔里关了太久的关系吧，对这样过分美好的善人承诺，亨利毫无警觉地全盘接受了。就在合同敲定的当天，库马尔便写给亨利一张支票，并带走了一个叫做露西的十六岁女孩。

露西是整间孤儿院里最漂亮的女孩，知道这个消息，小脸顿时兴奋得如同一颗熟透的苹果。她换上了库马尔准备的漂亮裙子，准备登车离开。许多人前来为她送行，大家眼中——尤其是女孩们的眼中，都透露出隐约的羡慕。孤女在这个世界里仍然很难找到属于自己的立足之处，成年离开孤儿院后，她们的命运就如落叶般飘散在了时代的风中，这种懵懂的恐惧始终笼罩在她们每一个人头顶。而就在刚刚，露西的未来得到了保证：她会成为一个体面人家的女仆。这怎能叫她们不羡慕呢？

然而，在这一片洋溢的快乐中，有一个人始终不曾笑过，反而满面愁容。

就在准备登上马车时，露西突然感到被拉住了。她回过头，难得穿着一身体面衣服的迦尔纳不知何时从人群最后挤到了前排，毫不怯场地站出来，拉住了她的手。露西一头雾水，但好在这会儿心情不错，她轻轻放开手，转过身来，屈膝耐着性子问道：“怎么了，迦尔纳？舍不得我走吗？”

“你真的要去吗？”迦尔纳问道。

“当然。”露西回答，“库马尔先生是个非常善良慷慨的人，为什么不呢？”

迦尔纳的眉头皱得更紧了。他张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，然而，后排突然飞过来一颗石头，准确无误地砸在迦尔纳的头上。帮工的西塞莉立刻喝止恶作剧，但迦尔纳已经看见了罪魁祸首，那是常常欺负他的一个大男孩。他抱起双臂假装无辜，但他们所有人的眼神都目光炯炯地警告着迦尔纳，不许破坏露西的好心情。

于是，迦尔纳选择了闭嘴，他只是摇了摇头，重新退回到人群里：“……你要多加小心。”

得到了祝福，露西不再追问。她摸了摸迦尔纳的脑袋，简单地查看了一下伤口：“谢谢你。……如果很痛的话，要赶紧处理一下哦？麦克那家伙总是这么粗鲁，同他一起留在这里，你可要多小心。”

迦尔纳乖巧地对她点了点头，眼睛却始终盯在她俏丽的背影上，愁云不散。他看着她登上马车，透过窗户对他们挥手再见，消失在霞光深处。

一年后，库马尔的车夫送来了定期的支票，与这笔钱一同到来的，还有露西的死讯。

“只是伤寒而已。”前来送达信息的马夫长着鹰隼般刻薄的脸，和一对让人想起鬣狗的眼睛，“老爷说了，女仆仍然是十分必要的，下周他会来选一个新的女孩，到时你准备好就行。”

“可是，露西怎么会死呢？那孩子一向都那么健康！”亨利据理力争，“我想去见她最后一面，至少在下葬之前，让我为她整理遗容。”

“随你的便。”马夫满不在乎地嗤笑道，“如果我是你，可不会费那个心思。死人很可怕的，你这样没见过世面的乡下人可不一定受得了。”

马夫态度蛮横，却并没撒谎。但露西的遗体的可怕之处，并不在于死亡本身。纵使人们如何强调，这具陈尸于警局太平间的女尸是因病而亡，亨利仍然一眼就能从累累的伤痕上看出，她真正的死因是自杀。

她都过了什么样的日子，以至于对生活都彻底失去了希望，只能一死了之？警察们面面相觑，露出心领神会、不以为然的表情。除了隐居在乡下的他们之外，镇上所有的人都知道，库马尔喜欢孩子，尤其是漂亮的孩子——但不是以正常的方法来喜欢。然而，正如那位马夫所嘲笑的一般，对手是一位捐助无数、在当地颇有名望的豪绅，势单力薄的乡下孤儿院院长无能为力。他无法证明这是库马尔的恶行，无法为露西讨回公道，只是让可怜的女孩儿得到一个体面的葬礼，就已经竭尽全力了。

将露西安葬在公共墓地里，免于被抛入穷人的乱葬岗之后，亨利·布莱德利才拖着疲惫的身体绝望地回到孤儿院。刚刚一踏入大门，厨娘多洛雷斯便告诉他，库马尔已经在院长办公室里等了他很久了。

是因为听说亨利前去认领露西的尸体了，所以才主动上门试探他？还是知道情况有变，又有了新的邪恶想法？当时的亨利想不了那么多。事实上，这突如其来的惨事几乎把这个老实善良的男人彻底摧毁了。他完全顾不上礼节，与自己的金主大吵了一架。

“我不明白你为什么这么激动，布莱德利先生。”他说，“死于疾病确实十分不幸——愿她的灵魂安息。但乡下女孩儿适应不了城市的环境也很正常，这种事情天天都在发生。没有必要为此责怪自己，或责怪我。”

“你明明知道她不是病死的！”

“哦？难道你想说，她是自杀死的吗？让我提醒你一下，布莱德利先生，自杀的人是去不了天堂的。你难道想说，你希望这个可怜的小女孩儿的灵魂永世在地狱受苦吗？”

“不要曲解我的意思！她的身上到底发生了什么，你是再清楚不过的！”

“是这样吗？我倒是觉得，只有上帝才能知道她的身上到底发生了什么。”

“这简直就是胡扯！”亨利激动不已，不由得用上了脏词，“你休想再从这里带走一个孩子！”

“真是正人君子啊，令人赞叹——但这样真的好吗？”库马尔翘起二郎腿，微笑着讽刺道，“老实告诉我，布莱德利先生，除了我之外，你们还有什么收入来源？让我算算……孤儿院里还剩下四十个孩子，吃穿住行，哪样不花钱？这么多张嘴，靠一点微薄的储蓄，你连一个月都坚持不了。为了一个死人，让这么多可怜的孩子挨饿受冻，这值得吗？”

现实的痛击，让亨利无言以对，他张口结舌，满脸通红，只能发出无助的气音：“你……”

“更何况……就让我们打开天窗说亮话吧，布莱德利先生。我好歹也是个生意人，揭穿各种经营的秘密是我的本行。你以为，我为什么会找上你？这家孤儿院可称不上干净。过去的那些资助者——名字那么难念，八成是欧洲来的贵族老爷，那帮家伙从来都不是什么善男信女。”库马尔抬起下巴，敲击着沙发扶手，傲慢地问道，“收他们的钱，必然也要给报酬，孤儿院最不缺的就是没人在乎的小孩。你难道想告诉我，你从来没有干过这种事？”

他愈是大言不惭，亨利便愈发脸色苍白。胖院长抓在桌沿上的指节都白了，他咬着牙说：“我从没有做过你以为的这些事。这些孩子们，不是商品！”

“只要给出合适的价格，所有东西都是商品。”库马尔无动于衷地回答，他思考了一会儿，继续说道，“我并不是个不讲道理的人，先生。你无法接受条款，我也愿意做出一些让步。确实，露西的死也有我照顾不周的责任，一位美丽的少女不该落得这样的下场，令人痛心。”他瞥了瞥嘴，做出一个装模作样的悲痛表情，“下一个孩子，我保证好好对待她。事实上……我已经选好了，那个铂金色头发的小姑娘……她叫什么来着？笑容甜美，实在是非常招人喜欢。把她送给我，我保证，她不会再出事。”

“害死一个孩子还不够，你还想要第二个牺牲品吗？！”

“你是在指责一位绅士犯有谋杀罪吗？这我可不能装作听不见。”库马尔站起身来，整理了一下衣服，“我应该已经派人向你传达过了，会给你时间思考和准备，但我要明确地告诉你，库马尔从不接受拒绝。”他露出一个夸张的笑容，一颗金色的牙闪闪发亮，“我可以让你和你宝贝的小崽子们过上衣食无忧的生活——但我也同样可以轻轻一推就让你们跌进地狱。好好想想吧，布莱德利先生。”

他头也不回地离开，走路的姿势和关门的力道都透着趾高气扬的从容不迫，从他威胁他人的熟练程度来看，想必早已有无数的受害者被他像这样踩在脚下践踏。亨利抱住脑袋，思考乱成一团，无法得出一个合理的结论。确实，他可以立刻动身去重新寻找资金，再与过去的金主联络，打点关系，甚至临时去搞一把枪进行自卫——但这一切都需要时间，他恰好没有那么多时间。即便库马尔表现得如此慷慨，事实却远非如此。为了露西从镇上的一来一回耗了太久，那架死神的马车明天就会到来，假如他给予拒绝，毫无疑问，这家孤儿院会受到报复，而库马尔也会去寻找下一个目标。对这个恶魔而言，伤害他们比碾死一只蚂蚁还要简单。

献出一个孩子，为自己争取三年的喘息时间；还是就此拒绝，陷入身败名裂、穷途末路的困境——

“吱呀”一声，立在一边的储物柜门突然自己打开了。亨利抬起头，正好看见迦尔纳熟练地从狭小的空间里爬了出来，拍掉自己身上的灰尘。

院长傻在了原地。

“你为什么会在这里？”亨利谴责道，“你不该在这种地方！”

“不要激动。”迦尔纳回答，“只是碰巧想在这里躲一会。”

亨利双手覆面，觉得尴尬无比：“你……你都听到了多少？”

“全部。”他说。

这一次，亨利想，他是没有办法糊弄过去了。迦尔纳已经十二岁，本就早慧的孩子如今早已有了几乎看穿人心的洞察力。更何况，现在亨利根本没有余裕去思考如何应付一个小孩。

“抱歉，迦尔纳……我现在想一个人静一静。”他的语气近乎恳求。

然而，迦尔纳却并没有依言离开，他一屁股坐在沙发上，两条细细的小腿悬空晃来荡去：“……是因为无法做出正确的选择而苦恼吗？”

“拜托了……这不是个好时候。”

“那个男人，对露西做了无法言说的坏事，对不对？不然，那个健康又坚强的露西是不会死的。”迦尔纳不依不饶，继续问道。

“我不认为我能和你讨论这种事——迦尔纳，这是大人的话题。”

“但这也不是适合让布莱德利先生你一个人来承担的事情。”迦尔纳的语调十分平静，“他想要的一个新的孩子。铂金色头发、笑容甜美的漂亮女孩……那应该是多萝西吧。”

亨利发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“她不能去，布莱德利先生。”少年的声音变得严肃起来。

这对此时的亨利没有任何帮助，他语无伦次地打断了迦尔纳，“我知道的，迦尔纳，我当然知道。就……让我来想办法，可以吗？我会想出一个完美的解决方法的，真的。我不会让多萝西跟他走，也不会让那个男人伤害你们任何一个人，相信我，好吗？”

然而，迦尔纳只是注视着他。那双漂亮的青绿色眼睛，那张总是平静无澜的扑克脸审视着他，仿佛也彻底看穿了他。最后，少年轻轻地摇了摇头：“不，布莱德利先生，我不会相信谎言，即便那是由你说出来的也一样。那个男人说对了一件事：你并没有听从他的要求之外的其他方法——而你也知道这一点。”

言毕，他跳下沙发，朝着门口走去。亨利看着他的背影，只觉得无地自容。他确实是让迦尔纳失望了，无能的大人，连几个孩子都保护不了，就算受到谴责，他也无话可说。然而，白发的少年只是在门口站定，转过身来，像是完全理解了这个世界的不公、残酷与不讲道理一般，对绝望的长辈露出一个安抚性的温和微笑：“没关系的，布莱德利先生。一切都会好起来的。”

他看起来仍然是平常的样子，失望、怨恨、愤怒、崩溃、冷嘲热讽……这些他以为理应会出现的负面情绪，那张小脸上一样也没有。这个事实本身，不知为何，就有一种令人平静的魔力，亨利混乱的大脑逐渐冷静下来。

那是亨利·布莱德利第一次见到迦尔纳的笑容。

距离第二天到来还有十几个小时，那时，他还不知道这个孩子下定了怎样的决心。

那天晚上，亨利忧心忡忡，几乎一夜未眠，直到黎明时分才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。果不其然，直到最后，他也想不出可行的办法。新大陆的秩序仍然处于半混沌的状态之中，一介小民，没有任何与强权斗争的手段。太阳照常升起，地球照样旋转。叫醒亨利的并不是阳光，而是对一切都毫不知情、困惑不已的多洛雷斯。

“醒醒，醒醒，布莱德利先生！”厨娘粗着嗓子叫道。

“什么——怎么了，几点了？”

“早上七点，先生。”多洛雷斯颇有些怨气地回答，“你必须得下去看看，这可真是不得了。一大早上的，为什么会有马车停在门口？什么事这样正式——难道是有哪位大户人家要收养孩子了？”

亨利一个激灵立刻清醒了过来，顾不上自己的仪态，冲出了房间。库马尔的马车竟然会到得这样早。他冲下楼梯，看见几位神色严肃的男仆已经站在了门厅之中。或许是担心亨利真的会反抗，这次来的人格外地多。他们听见动静，全都齐刷刷地转过头来，那肃穆的架势，仿佛不是来接人，而是来参加葬礼的。

出乎意料的是，还有人比这位险些睡过头的冒失院长到得更早。一个穿着精美洋装的孩子已经早早地站在了玄关口上，没有大人的陪伴，她看起来形单影只、孤立无援，可是，小小的孩子举止从容，即便面对着几个高出她一倍有余的男人，也没有丝毫畏惧之意。听见响动，她也一同抬起头来。

亨利惊得几乎呼吸停滞，那一头整理得顺滑漂亮的头发，并非铂金色，而是一尘不染的白色。亨利绝不会认错了这张白皙的小脸。迦尔纳穿着一身漂亮的裙子，朝他投来如往常一样云淡风轻的目光。他与多萝西年龄、身材都相仿，女孩的衣帽、皮鞋与丝袜穿在他身上竟然没有丝毫违和感，十二岁的孩子尚且难辨雌雄，只是稍加打扮，漂亮的少年便摇身一变，成了一位楚楚动人的少女。

“等一下……等一下！”亨利声嘶力竭地喊道，“你们不能带走他！”

听见他的喊声，所有人都一同回过头来，犀利地盯住了他，如同一群鬣狗盯住了腐肉，蓄势待发，但谁也没有动。这样的阵仗，亨利绝无以蛮力胜出的可能。迦尔纳拉了拉为首男仆的裤管，冲他们郑重地摇了摇头，或许是意识到了这时亨利无论做什么都已经是徒劳，男仆们这才稍稍退后，为他们留下了说话的空间。

亨利看着迦尔纳朝他走来，那体态与步调，完全就是个女孩的模样。他甚至很有兴致，还拎起裙摆，有模有样地对院长行了个礼。亨利无心与他玩笑，半跪下来，双手握住他的肩膀，崩溃地问道：“迦尔纳，你这是在做什么啊？！”

迦尔纳眨了眨眼，不知是谁为他化上了淡妆，青绿色的眼睛之下点缀着艳丽的眼尾红，衬得他整个人漂亮得如洋娃娃一般。他说：“如你所见，我要代替多萝西。”

“谁教你的这种荒唐主意？！不行，绝对不可以！你现在立刻回到自己的房间去，这样的决定，不是你该做的！”

“没事的。”迦尔纳摇摇头，“我觉得库马尔应该不是那么在意性别……假如他在意，那我就尽量少说话好了。”

“重点在这里吗？！”亨利快要哭了，“我不是说过，让我来想办法吗？像这样……牺牲你，和牺牲多萝西，有什么区别？”

“区别在于，多萝西是绝对不可以去的。”迦尔纳认真地回答，“那个女孩非常脆弱，假如不被很多很多的爱与关注包围，就会失去安全感而彻底枯萎。如果她落进那个男人手里，下场一定会很凄惨。那样就只是在重复露西的悲剧而已了，我不能让这种事继续发生。”

“那你呢——你就不会死吗？难道你就可以忍受他的折磨吗？”

“……”一瞬间，迦尔纳低下头，陷入了沉默，似乎有什么与恐惧极为相似的情绪，在那张经过伪装的小脸上一闪而过，但很快，他又恢复到原来的自己，低声回答，“我会努力。”

亨利摇摇头，整理了一下情绪，放低声音，试图和他讲道理：“听着，迦尔纳……这件事，不能用这种办法来解决。就算今天，我可以通过献出一两个孩子来求得一时安稳，谁又知道明天他又会生出什么新的欲望，新的要求？孤儿院的作用，我的工作，应该是保护你们的安全，而非把你们推进危险里。若非如此……我又有什么存在意义呢？”

白发的少年安静地听着他把话说完，但最终，仍只是坚定地摇了摇头：“不，你搞错了，布莱德利先生。”

“代替多萝西并非是任性的异想天开，我还没有天真到以为只要自己去堵个枪口，就可以终止对方的恶行。之所以做出这样的选择，只不过是因为这是目前对我们而言损失最小、牺牲最少的解决方案罢了。”

“那个男人的心中，拥有一种永不知停歇的邪恶本质，必须通过在精神上和肉体上不断地折磨他人，才能获得短暂的快乐。是因为过去过于弱小，只能被人随意欺凌，所以现在才会用这种办法来反复确认自己的强大吗？还是说，沉浸在手眼通天、践踏律法的权势中，肆意蹂躏本该最受到社会保护的幼小群体来巩固自己的优越感呢？不管是什么情况，对我们目前所面对的困境而言，最根本的问题都在于他，而不在于你。”

“你是一个好人，亨利·布莱德利，你拥有一颗这世界上难觅的高贵灵魂。你没有做错任何事情，但是你的温柔无法与这种邪恶对抗，你不具备这种力量。这是被你的本质注定了的事实，并非缺陷，并非软弱，也并非无能。无需否定自己，你是拯救他人的浮木，而非守护他人的剑与盾。”

“所以，必须由我去往他的身边。只有这样，我才能保护你们。”

“请安心吧，我是不会死的——或许会经历一些困苦和艰难，但我会活下去。我向你保证，他不会再从这里带走任何人，你们往后还能够拥有自由的天空，我的努力绝不会徒劳无功。”

这是个多么离奇的画面啊，一位装扮成少女的少年，对着比他高出许多、年龄几乎是他几倍的成年男人，平静地作出保护者的宣言。这其中包含的不仅仅是对这孤儿院中所有人一视同仁的重视，在那之上，更有着对一切弱者的怜悯之心。他的语气自信、镇定，充满了与他的年纪和身材不符的气势，任谁听到了这番话，都会被情不自禁地折服。事实上，天真无邪的孩提时代在迦尔纳身上完全就是转瞬即逝，如今，能说出这番话的他已经十足是个大人了。假若不是在这样极端而无助的情况下，亨利·布莱德利一定会欣慰于他小小年纪就有了如此胸襟。但现在，他甚至无法露出一个得体的笑容。

等在门外的马匹发出长长的嘶鸣，那是催促的信号。一位男仆走上前来，一只手搭在迦尔纳的肩膀上，示意他到了必须离开的时候了。迦尔纳只是对他点了点头，抬起头来，注视着亨利：“我要走了，布莱德利先生。”

“迦尔纳……”

“这十二年以来的照顾，我无以言谢。”再一次，他对这位抚养自己多年的老好人露出轻柔的微笑，“再见了——如果有缘分的话，说不定我们还能后会有期。届时，我再好好地向你表达我的谢意。”

说完，他转身离开。

接下来的这段路程，在日后十六年中，亨利梦见过无数次。在梦境中，他像个无所畏惧的年轻人一样果敢。有时冲上前去，用尽全身的力气将这个离开的孩子挽留下来；有时拼上所有的脚力，追上了远去的马车，强行停下他们把迦尔纳带进魔窟的步伐。但事实上，这样的事情一样也没有发生。库马尔的仆人们十分顺利地带走了迦尔纳，没有遇到任何阻挠。自那以后，他便再也没有得到过这位少年的消息。

正如迦尔纳所保证的那般，库马尔再也没有亲自出现在孤儿院，再也没有做出过更多无理的要求。大概是对亨利的屈服感到十分满意吧，每个月，他的支票都正常地送来，保证孤儿院的开销。在偶尔路过镇上的日子里，亨利总会试图打听迦尔纳的下落与近况，但结果永远都是同样的一无所获，就好像这个孩子存在的痕迹都全部都被抹消了一般，所有人都对他的存在缄默不言。

平静无波的日子过了两年，亨利并没有无所事事。他动用了自己全部的能力、全部的人际关系，重新联系好了新的捐助者，为孤儿院找好了后路。他一分钟也不浪费，打算立刻与库马尔摊牌，要求他把迦尔纳还来。

然而，对方并没有给他这个机会。

就在做好预约的当天晚上，库马尔宅燃起了罕见的大火，火势之大，甚至连消防员都不能接近，只能尽力避免火势扩散。不可思议的是，火灾发生时，这一座巨大的宅邸内竟然空无一人——除了库马尔本人以外。因而，伤亡也仅限于他一人，与为他陪葬的大量钱财而已。

在突如其来的灾祸造成的巨大混乱之中，亨利疯狂地寻找迦尔纳的下落。

人走茶凉，警察们勉为其难地承认库马尔确实私生活糜烂，却对他藏匿孩童的事情一无所知，他们没有在火中找到除了面目全非的库马尔以外的其他尸体，幸存的仆人们也都众口一词地对这种事予以否认。大火摧毁了一切，宅内的证据全都化为了乌有。亨利甚至动用个人储蓄请来了私家侦探，结果仍旧是什么也没有。

这一次，连可以留下的念想都没有，迦尔纳真的彻彻底底地消失了。

在很长的一段时间里，亨利都不愿接受那个早已摆在了他眼前的结论。他甚至时不时地询问自己，迦尔纳真的存在吗？还是一切都只发生在他的脑子里，不过是精神失常的幻梦？但是，那个可怕结果并不会随着他的拒不接受而改变分毫：一名十几岁的孩子从地表上人间蒸发，最大的可能性，便是他早已死去了。

又一个没能得到拯救的孩子，又一条白白被牺牲的性命；所有的承诺都变成了空话，所有的侥幸都变成了凶器。亨利开始被噩梦缠身，不得不借助大量的酒精来帮助自己逃避现实。时间没能治愈伤痕，反而将它越扯越大，变成了心里的一个黑洞。迦尔纳的名字成为了亨利的禁词，连他残留在孤儿院的照片也被绝望的院长一并抹去。因为他的自甘堕落，孤儿院的经营状况每况愈下，直到最后，不得不宣告破产的那一天终究来临。

“我也是杀人凶手。”——时至今日，已经变为垂暮老人的亨利·布莱德利，仍然在不断地诅咒自己。

壁炉的火焰跳动了一下，窗外的暴雨仍然不曾停歇。时钟的指针走到了黎明时分，正是破晓前最黑暗的时分。被寂静吞噬的房间里，除了木柴燃烧发出的噼啪声外没有人发出哪怕一点声音。亨利·布莱德利缓和着自己的呼吸，不敢去看阿周那的脸，年轻的侯爵一动不动地坐在椅子里，面无表情，黑白分明的眼睛凝望着虚空，不知究竟在看什么。

良久，阿周那才终于开了口，从年轻人嗓中流露出的声音低哑得几近刺耳：“你犯的确实是应当下地狱的大错，布莱德利先生。”

“……我知道。”

“迦尔纳经历了些什么……难以想象。没有哪个孩子应当承受这么可怕的事。”

“……我知道。”亨利麻木地摇了摇头，“事到如今，我不会为自己辩解。”

“不，我想我们俩的理解有微妙的偏差。”阿周那说，“虽然这同样也是不可原谅的罪行，但我在说的并不是你把一个年幼的孩子送进恶魔的手中这件事。”

亨利疑惑地抬起头看着他。

“你犯下的最大错误，在于你没有真正用心地去找过他，就擅自认为他已经死了。”阿周那一字一顿地说，“迦尔纳确实没有死。他正常地长大到了二十四岁，那就是我遇见他时，他的年纪。可是在那个时候，因为你的放弃，一个十四岁的孩子，从地狱般的境况中幸存下来，却彻底失去了容身之地。这是一件多么可怕的事，你有想过么？”

亨利瞪大眼睛看着他，满脸写着不相信：“但是……我确实哪里都找不到他，什么消息都打听不到！”

阿周那无奈地叹了口气：“布莱德利先生，你知道我是怎么找到这里来的吗？”

见亨利摇头，阿周那从马甲的内兜里掏出一个信封，轻轻摔在矮桌上。亨利迟疑地拿起这一小片纸，发现其上写着的赫然就是孤儿院的地址。

“这是我在迦尔纳的私人物品中找到的东西。”阿周那解释道，“八年前，在你的经营不善终于逼走了最后一位好不容易得来的资助者后，孤儿院开始每个月收到一笔匿名捐款——你就没有想过，这笔钱是谁汇给你的？”

亨利的嘴唇颤抖起来：“这、这是……”

“是迦尔纳。”阿周那微微倾身向前，看向亨利的眼神殷切而悲哀，“一直向你默默地提供着捐助，直到再也做不到为止，他坚持了整整五年。”

“布莱德利先生，无论过去发生过何等不快的往事， **迦尔纳都从未责怪过你** 。”

老人抓着信封的手从一只变成了两只，这个受尽了良心折磨的男人再次浑身发起抖来。只是这次，不再是因为恐惧，不再是因为自责。他蜷缩起身子，发出哀切得令人心酸的哭声，泪水一点一点地打湿了手中的白纸。阿周那没有安慰他，亦没有打断他。这并不是救赎，只是单纯的发泄，只是将多年积压在心头的辛酸迸发为情绪。即便一切都只是误会与枉然，业与果都已经造成，除了他自己外，再无人能够救赎得了这颗伤痕累累的灵魂。

他一直哭到天空终于亮起的时候，而雨也在这时一并停了下来。阿周那站起身，从熄灭的壁炉边拿起他烘干了的大衣，戴好帽子：“正如我们之前约定好的那样，天已经亮了——我将代替迦尔纳一同向你辞别。我保证，我们再也不会出现在你的生命之中。”

“等、等一下！”看见他要走，亨利用嘶哑的嗓音喊道，“你还不能就这么走了！”

“嗯？”阿周那已经站在了门槛边，听见呼唤，仍然回过头来。窘迫的老人肿了眼睛、红了脸，轻声说道：“你之前下在酒里喂给我的东西……难道没有解药吗？我现在还是觉得难受……这到底是种什么毒？”

年轻的侯爵被他说得一愣，随即露出一个开怀的、恶作剧的笑容：“哦，这件事啊……让你这么担惊受怕实在不好意思，布莱德利先生，但我之前说的确实是实话，我没有在你的酒和水里掺任何东西——我好歹曾是个医生，怎么会随身带着毒药到处跑呢？”他调皮地眨眨眼睛，“你只不过是因为常年酗酒，再加上情绪激动，所以血压升高了些罢了。只要你日后保持良好的生活习惯，把酒戒掉，就不会再难受了。”

亨利目瞪口呆地看着他，已经很久没有人像个小孩子一样戏弄他了。而后，这位满面泪痕的老人自己也忍俊不禁，发出一阵无奈的、开怀的笑声。阿周那深深地叹了口气，心底的直觉告诉他，这个故事到这里，已经可以画上一个并不完美的句号了，再往后的事情，与他和迦尔纳都不再有关系。于是，他脱下帽子，微微躬身，最后一次向老人行了一个礼：“那么，我就此告辞了，布莱德利先生。愿上帝保佑你未来的日子喜乐安康。”

大门在他身后轰然关闭。这次，至少他不必再钻厨房的侧门，而可以像个正常人一样通过庭院进出了。话虽如此，这座庭院也实在没有什么好看的。因为无人打理，曾经绿意盎然的小天地已经被杂草覆盖，过去的美景不见踪迹，只能凭借幻想来构筑。在这座庄园最辉煌的日子里，它绝对曾是这一带的一道风景。可惜时光荏苒，这个庞然大物很快也要成为历史了。阿周那一边走着，一边打量着这家马上就要易主的孤儿院，整座庄园已经变得有些破败荒芜了，随处可见脱落的瓦片，绿色的爬山虎成灾一般地蔓延上墙面，一楼走廊笔直的一排窗户也黑洞洞的。但是，只要思及这曾是迦尔纳生活过的地方，阿周那就不觉得它死气沉沉，仿佛只要他盯得够久，就能看见一个小小的迦尔纳趴上窗台来，朝他投来好奇的视线。

青年甩开这些思绪，朝着他的座驾走去，黑色的汽车就停在孤儿院的铁栅栏大门之外，安静地等待着他。阿周那几步上前，敲了敲司机侧的车窗玻璃：“醒醒。”

坐在司机位的罗宾猛地从不大安稳的睡梦中清醒过来。他打了个大大的呵欠，抹了把脸，阿周那已经刻不容缓地钻进了后座，悠闲地问道：“睡得怎么样？”

“拜您所赐，挺好的。”罗宾满腹怨气、阴阳怪气地回答，“真是的，为什么我非得来给你当司机不可啊……”

阿周那并不介意，他这位朋友刀子嘴豆腐心，嘴巴再损也会替人跑前跑后地操心，他早就习惯了，甚至可以享受这难能可贵的不把他的身份放在心上的友谊。他回答：“因为我付的价钱很合理吧。”

“那也确实不假。”罗宾撇了撇嘴，启动了引擎。他的尊严并不允许他从阿周那这样的有钱朋友手里白拿钱，但他也并不羞于承认自己乐于有劳有得，见钱眼开。“所以，此行有什么收获吗？”

“我不知道。”阿周那望向窗外，诚实地回答，“但是，感觉自己又更加了解他了一点……这大概也不算空手而归。”

“只是一点过去的故事就能满足你了？以一个贵族大老爷的标准来看，你的要求真的是相当卑微了。”罗宾评价道，“归根到底，你到底想干什么？所有人都知道……”他犹豫了一下，“迦尔纳已经死了。”

“我已经告诉过你很多次了，并不介意再告诉你一次。”阿周那立刻回答，“生不见人，死不见尸，我不相信他已经死了。”

罗宾无奈地摇摇头：“你说是就是吧。我算是懂了，这个世界上真的就没有让你放弃的办法。自从迦尔纳……失踪以来，你已经找了整整三年，连去当军医的时候都没停过。这么长时间都没有成果，你总该心里有数了吧。希望越大，失望也就越大哦？”

“想要我放弃，至少也要让我亲眼看到迦尔纳的尸体吧？当然，就算他已经下葬，我也要把他挖出来、带回家，安葬在我的身边。哪怕只剩下一颗头骨我也不在乎。事实上，那样也算不上是坏事，至少，可以让我实实在在地再见到他一次。”阿周那心平气和地说着令人毛骨悚然的话，全然不顾自己把罗宾吓得直做鬼脸。随后，他闭起眼睛，声音骤然压低下去，“库马尔吗……竟然早就已经死了，真是个幸运的杂种。”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“没什么。”阿周那迅速恢复平静，回答道，“只是想到有一笔债已经不可能回收，有些可惜罢了。”

“反正你这辈子都不用愁钱花，这有什么所谓。”罗宾满不在乎，“所以，我们下一站要去哪里？”

阿周那低下头，两根手指揉弄着眉心。一提到这件事，他就感到头痛：“费城。”

“费城？——哦。”罗宾回过头看了他一眼，又若有所思地转回去，“我以为你再也不想见到那个男人了。”

“确实不想。”阿周那的脸色阴沉下去，“但是既然他提出用有关迦尔纳的情报来做出补偿……那他就还有见一面的价值。”

罗宾耸肩：“你出的钱，你说了算。”

黑色的汽车驰骋在大地上，他们再没有多余的交谈。在这个时代，新大陆的路还不大适合汽车的轮胎，去往费城的路途想必还要花上不少时间，正好可以让一夜未眠的侯爵大人休息片刻，但阿周那却没有睡意。他将手伸向马甲内袋，从心口处的口袋里掏出一张照片。黑白相片模糊的像素勾勒出一位青年修长而瘦削的身影，他的姿势十分轻松，一双长腿交叠在一起，一只手抬高了，手肘搭在高台边，另一只手半遮着嘴唇，冲镜头略显狡黠地笑着。

这不过是阿周那为了戏弄他而拍下的、某个无防备的一瞬间。眼下，却已经是迦尔纳留在这世上的唯一一张影像资料。大拇指留恋地抚过他凝固的眉眼、嘴唇、锁骨，阿周那放出一声无奈的、长长的叹息。他十分明白，他消失的恋人、他美丽的长兄确实有这种将自己置于绝境、独自面对命运的气魄与秉性。在那沉默的两年中，在恶魔的巢穴中，迦尔纳究竟经历过什么，阿周那无法知道，也并不想知道。他知道的唯有一件事：在不见天日的时光之中，迦尔纳信守了自己的诺言，冲破黑暗，用幼小的臂膀保护了所有人。这确实是只有 **他的迦尔纳** 才做得到的事。

即便如此，哪怕只是从旁人处听闻这样的故事，也足以让阿周那感到痛苦。原来将一个人的安好放在心上，是一种这样的感受。他想，自己总归还是有很多话要同他倾诉的，此前没来得及传达的心意，此前没能尽情感受的温度……他们之间还有数不清的债务有待清点。迦尔纳不会如此轻易地死去，这不是阿周那的一厢情愿，而是一个明确的事实。毕竟，迦尔纳也曾经从孤儿院的生活中假死消失过，再做一次，不过是细节略有不同的故技重施。他一定还活在世上的某个地方，毕竟——

“……毕竟，你是真的非常擅长躲藏啊。”阿周那的头向后仰去，靠在后座的椅背上。他望着窗外不断向后退去的风景，喃喃自语道。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 一些无关紧要的彩蛋  
> 库马尔这个姓氏来自于一位印度的连环杀人犯；  
> 布莱德利这个姓氏捏他自沙村广明《布拉德哈利的马车》，当然正太迦的遭遇并没有这么黑暗可怕……  
> 院长说他以前没做过这种事，这确实是真话，孤儿院以前干的是替贵族洗钱的行当，只是后来金主没钱了所以就不做了而已，现在要做人口贩卖，那当然是大大的NO。不过，在那个年代洗钱还是个新概念，乡下土豪不懂这些，只以为他在给贵族提供娈童。  
> 把头骨挖出来带回家捏他了一下诗人席勒。  
> 又及：迦尔纳确实没有死。系列文先把搞中间的部分是我的坏毛病，你们等我把前后文编出来……


End file.
